One goal in distributed and other types of computing environments is to maximize throughput of large numbers of related workloads. One technique used to address the foregoing is time-based scheduling (i.e., scheduling the times when each of the workloads should execute). Another technique is sequence-based scheduling (i.e., scheduling a sequence in which the workloads should execute). Priority-based scheduling may also be used (i.e., running the workloads based on CPU availability and workload priority). Despite these techniques, there may be delays or other conditions that may adversely affect throughput of the workload.